The Magic of Sirenix
Sirenix is the transformation song for the Sirenix. The instrumental version, titled "To Save a Selkie", was released for the app game, Sirenix Power. Lyrics English Sirenix Sirenix I feel the power of the ocean Connecting with the deepest part of me Sirenix underwater motion Suddenly I'm soaring through the sea It's a rush of wonder I can fly Swimming deep down under I feel the wave of transformation I'm stronger as I dive into the blue Sirenix you're my inspiration The power of the sea is inside of you I feel the power of the ocean Connecting with the deepest part of me Sirenix underwater motion Suddenly I'm soaring through the sea It's a rush of wonder I can fly Swimming deep down under I feel the power of the ocean Connecting with the deepest part of me Sirenix underwater motion Suddenly I'm soaring through the sea It's a rush of wonder I can fly Swimming deep down under I feel the wave of transformation I'm stronger as I dive into the blue Sirenix you're my inspiration The power of the sea is inside of you Now the infinite ocean Flows through me Like a mystical potion Italian Con il potere di Sirenix La forza dell'oceano è dentro noi Un'onda di energia Sirenix Di acquatica magia risplenderai Nell'intero universo, dentro al blu dell'oceano infinito Trasformazione Winx Sirenix La forza dell'oceano è dentro noi Un'onda di energia Sirenix Apri il tuo cuore e ti connetterai, con il mare immenso... Splenderai nell'intero universo Trasformazione Winx Sirenix La forza dell'oceano è dentro noi Un'onda di energia Sirenix Apri il tuo cuore e ti connetterai, nell'intero universo Con il potere Winx Sirenix La forza dell'oceano e dentro noi Un'onda di energia Sirenix Di acquatica magia risplenderai Nell'intero universo, dentro al blu dell'oceano infinito. Trasformazione Winx Sirenix La forza dell'oceano è dentro noi. Un'onda di energia Sirenix Apri il tuo cuore e ti connetterai, con il mare immenso Splenderai nell'intero universo Latin Spanish Siento el poder del océano Fluyendo con fuerza dentro de mi Sirenix está en el agua El poder del mar puedo sentir Fluye por mi cuerpo Nadaré A lo más profundo Siento el poder de la transformación Mientras me sumerjo en el mar azul Sirenix habita en mi corazón El poder de los mares está en mi Siento el poder del océano Fluyendo con fuerza dentro de mi Sirenix está en el agua El poder del mar puedo sentir Fluye por mi cuerpo Nadaré A lo más profundo Siento el poder del océano Fluyendo con fuerza dentro de mi Sirenix está en el agua El poder del mar puedo sentir Fluye por mi cuerpo Nadaré A lo más profundo Siento el poder de la transformación Mientras me sumerjo en el mar azul Sirenix habita en mi corazón El poder de los mares está en mi Al océano infinito Llegaré Como mística poción Videos Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Songs Category:Sirenix Category:Season 5 songs Category:Nickelodeon Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 songs